


Freezing

by MidnightWrite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite





	Freezing

Bucky was holding on to Tony as they flew back to the Avengers Tower. The Ironman suit kept Tony warm in the high altitude, but Bucky's teeth were chattering.

As soon as they touched the landing pad, Bucky wrapped his arms around himself and tried to stop shivering. Because it was the middle of July, it didn't take long for Bucky to warm back up. He walked over to Tony, kissing him lightly, and put his arm around his waist to walk inside. As soon as the metal touched the exposed skin where Tony's shirt had ridden up, Tony was shrieking and jumping away.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT WAS COLD!" Tony shouted, rubbing at his back. Bucky was shocked for a few seconds, but fell to his knees laughing as Tony glared at him. Sam, Clint, and Steve were all out on the landing pad in under a minute, with varying expressions of confusion. The three of them looked between Tony, who was pouting, and Bucky, who was crying of laughter.

"What in the hell happened?" Sam asked. Steve turned his head to correct him, but stopped himself because he would never live it down.

"What happened was, Frosty the fucking snowman over there has a metal arm and tried to freeze me to death with it." Clint snorted. Bucky was gasping for breath at this point, clutching at his stomach.

"So I'm guessing once it gets into the  _winter_ months, the two of you wont be engaging in anything.... _fun_?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows, sending Clint into his own fit of laughter. Bucky stood, touching his metal arm to make sure it wasn't too cold before sauntering over to Tony and settling his arms around his waist.

"Oh Wilson, we will be doing plenty to keep both of us warm." Bucky said over his shoulder, smirking down at Tony. Sam fake gagged and Steve started herding the three of them back into the tower. Bucky ran his right hand through Tony's flattened helmet hair. "We need to hop in the shower, sweetheart. Don't want to miss team dinner." Tony nodded.

"We should shower together to save water," Tony said as innocently as possible.

"Of course, sweet thing. I know how much you love the environment and all," Bucky replied, showing off his Brooklyn accent. Tony groaned and pulled Bucky inside quickly.


End file.
